The instant invention relates to universal optic mounts for firearms, and more particularly to a ballistic alignment optic mount that accommodates dual sights that can be automatically switched back and forth.
The instant invention provides a universal optic mount for supporting both a primary magnifying optic and a secondary non-magnifying optic on a firearm for use in both close quarter engagement and long range engagement.
The optic mount is provided to a user separately from the firearm. A primary optic and a secondary optic may be mounted on the optic mount by the manufacturer, or, more likely, the primary and secondary optics may be secured on the optic mount by the user. The optic mount is particularly useful for a primary optic that is a telescopic or magnifying sight, and a secondary optic that is a non-magnifying sight, such as a miniature reflex sight. The primary optic and secondary optic are useful independently of each other, and a user may easily switch back and forth between the two when acquiring a target, as described in more detail below. It should also be noted that the mounting platforms are universally suitable for use with virtually any combination of magnifying and non-magnifying optics of any manufacturer. It is also contemplated that in some embodiments (not shown) that the magnifying and non-magnifying optics could also be mounted in the reverse configuration with the non-magnifying optic in the primary position.
The base of the optic mount is releasably secured to the receiver of the firearm or a hand guard secured to the firearm. The base has a lower surface that is configured to engage a universal dovetail rail on a firearm or on a hand guard secured to the firearm. A locking assembly on the base releasably secures the base of the optic mount in place on the dovetail rail.
The primary optic is mounted on a swing arm assembly, which includes a swing arm and a locking post. The locking post can be selectively engaged to prevent undesired movement of the swing arm, as described below.
The swing arm allows the user to move the primary optic from a first position in which the primary optic is secured over the upper receiver of the firearm to a second position in which it is offset to the side. To allow this movement, the swing arm is rotatably secured to the base by a shaft that extends through the base and the swing arm. The swing arm has an upper surface configured to receive a lower housing portion of the primary optic. The user can move the swing arm linearly along the shaft with respect to the base, and can pivot the swing arm about the base.
When the primary optic is in the first position, the locking post is received in a first locking recess defined on the base. Optionally, the swing arm may be further secured by a first locking aperture on a first locking structure on the swing arm that engages a first dowel pin that extends outwardly from the base.
When the primary optic is in the second position, a second dowel pin and the locking post each prevent it from pivoting with respect to the base. A second locking aperture on a second locking structure on the swing arm engages a second dowel pin that extends outwardly from the base. Additionally, the locking post is received in a second locking recess defined on the base.
When the swing arm is in either the first or second position, it cannot be pivoted about the shaft until the user pulls the swing arm rearward, opposing a spring that causes the swing arm to be spring-biased forward. The spring extends around at least a portion of the shaft, and is received within a spring receiver on the base. The spring has a first end that engages a surface on the swing arm, and a second end that engages a spring retainer that is secured to the base.
Rearward movement of the swing arm disengages the locking post, and the optional first dowel pin when the swing arm is being moved from the first position; and rearward movement of the swing arm disengages the second locking aperture and the locking post when the swing arm is being moved from the second position.
When a user moves the primary optic between the first and second position, the secondary optic is automatically rotated between a first orientation and a second orientation. When the primary optic is in the first position, the secondary optic is in the second orientation. Alternatively, when the primary optic is in the second position, the secondary optic is in the first orientation. This automatic movement of the secondary optic is made possible by a swivel platform that is actuated by a cam mechanism.
The swivel platform is rotatably positioned over the base and secured to a swivel shaft that is rotatably secured within the base. A secondary optic is fastened to the upper surface of the swivel platform which accepts most miniature reflex sight bases. The swivel platform is rotatable from a first orientation in which the sight line of the secondary optic is substantially parallel to the barrel of the firearm to a second orientation in which the sight line of the secondary optic is substantially perpendicular to the barrel of the firearm.
The swivel platform is spring-biased to the first orientation by a torsional spring. The torsional spring has a first end secured to the swivel platform and a second end secured to the base.
This spring bias is opposed by motion of the swivel shaft, which is actuated by engagement with the swing arm assembly. The swivel shaft has a cam surface. A push rod extends within the base, and has a first end for engaging the cam surface to rotate the swivel shaft. The push rod has a second end that has a push rod face for engaging an actuator portion of the swing arm assembly. When the swing arm is in the first position, the actuator portion of the swing arm assembly engages the push rod face, thus moving the push rod against the cam surface and rotating the swivel shaft and swivel platform. When the swing arm is in the second position, the torsional spring causes the swivel platform to rotate to the first orientation.
Rotation of the swivel platform is limited by at least one stop wall formed on the base. Each stop wall engages a respective side surface of the swivel platform. This is particularly useful to limit rotation of the swivel platform with respect to the base beyond the first orientation.
The user can secure a shield to the base over the secondary optic. This shield protects the lens of the secondary optic when it is in the second orientation.
In summary, when a user desires to acquire a target by viewing the target through the primary magnifying optic, the user arranges the optic mount in a first configuration. In the first configuration, the primary optic is in the first position, with the spring biasing the spring arm forward; the actuator portion of the swing arm assembly is in engagement with the push rod face so the cam surface of the swivel shaft is rotated and the secondary optic is in the second orientation and the locking rod engages the first locking recess to prevent rotation of the primary optic about the shaft. Optionally, the first locking aperture engages the first dowel pin, to prevent rotation of the primary optic about the shaft.
Alternatively, when a user desires to acquire a target by viewing the target through the secondary optic, the user arranges the optic mount in a second configuration in which the primary magnifying optic is in the second position, with the spring biasing the swing arm forward; the second locking aperture engages the second dowel pin, to prevent rotation of the primary optic about the shaft; the locking rod engages the second locking recess to further prevent rotation of the primary optic about the shaft; and the torsional spring biases the secondary non-magnifying optic to the first orientation with its sight line parallel to the barrel of the firearm.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of an optic mount for a firearm that allows a user to easily and rapidly switch back and forth between a primary optic and a secondary optic. Another object of the present invention is to provide an optic mount that provides a primary optic and a secondary optic that operate independently of one another.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.